Save Me, I'm Dieing
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Yaoi SoraxRoxas Roxas has nowhere to go after being brutally hurt by his own father. His life is automatically turned upside down and who can he look to for help?
1. 1 The Shadows Of The Park

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Chapter 1 - The Shadows of The Park

Roxas Strife sat on a swing at Twilight Town's main park. He was leaning over, Puke sat below him. He was holding his head up, keeping his blond spikes out of his face. The bruises on his arms, multicolored strips lining his chest, sides, stomach, arms neck and face.

He raised his head and stood up, away from the puke. A kid sat petrified on the slide. Roxas' tears fell down his face as he contemplated who he could stay with.

Cloud - He was kicked out, he lives with Leon, they're on their honeymoon.

Aerith - Her parents hate me

Kairi - A possible, but she'd obsess over me and treat me like a baby.

Yuffie - She hates me at the moment for the lunch fight incident last week.

Leon - On his honeymoon.

Axel - He'd rape me this way and that way at every opportunity.

Riku - He'd laugh in my face.

Hayner - He was out with his band for the week.

Pence - Out with his band.

Olette - Out with her band.

Xemnas - He's my teacher and a sexual molester. Why is he on my list?

Demyx - NO!

He knew he left out. The reason he was in the park puking in the first place. Sora. His dad had found Roxas' diary and was kicked out for its contents. All about a bow named Sora. With perfect blue eyes. With amazing brown spikes as his hair. His secret crush. And he didn't even know how much mess he'd caused by looking so adorable.

All Roxas had now was the diary that his father threw at him before he left. And a picture of Sora playing Blitzball at a tournament last summer. Roxas looked up and coughed, seeing his breath form a ghastly looking cloud. He shivered. Kairi it was…

He sighed and knew his silent tears had to stop. He started to run to the back alleys and pulled himself to the second floor of the apartments. He knocked on a purple door and waited. Riku opened it and shook his head chuckling inwardly. Roxas rolled his eyes. Kairi came up behind him, her arms going around him. "Come on in Roxy."

Roxas walked in and sat on a chair, his picture and Diary protected safely in his cream colored baggy pants. He bit his lip as Kairi left the room and came back with a cup of hot tea. Riku sighed and kissed her lightly. "I'm out babe. I have to get rest for tomorrow at school. Come to practice, okay?" Kairi nodded and shut the door after kissing him again.

Kairi came back and sat down. "Now talk." She said and looked at Roxas. He looked up at her and moved himself out of the shadows to show how badly beaten he was. She gasped and Roxas saw tears coming to her eyes. "You poor thing!"

See what I meant about obsessive?


	2. 2 Porn star?

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Reviewer Comments:

I am really glad to know PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! Also someone asked why Roxas could not go to Soras. As you can see by Roxas' father's behavior, gay people were not tolerated and rarely came out in this town. I DO however wish to say that Kairi knows about Roxas, as they're good friends. He could not go to Sora's because it was his crush and I'd stupidly figured people would know Sora doesn't know about Roxas. Hmmm... Maybe I'll get that in here somehow.

Chapter 2

Roxas woke the next morning to a wonderful pair of blue orbs. "He's cute, Kai. Where'd ya get 'em?" Roxas blinked as he heard Kairi telling his past hours to the boy. The boys hands played with Roxas' hair and all the blond could do was enjoy the feeling as he was played with. His hair. No perverted thoughts. He looked towards his hands to see why he could not move them, trapped under his body, which was trapped under the boys.

"Come on Sora, you're scaring him!" Kairi said and Roxas blushed as he took that in. It WAS his crush on top of him. And Kairi just told him he liked him. CRAP!

"But Kairi! He's adorable, especially UNDER me!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and poked his shoulder. "Come on, you're hair dye NEEDS to come out." Sora pouted and smiled.

He leaned down to Roxas, closeer than he could imagine in his fantasies. "I think you're adorable too." He handed Roxas a story he had wrotten in journalism class about a certain brunette and a blond quirky child. That was when Roxas noticed why he didn't automatically catch how it could have been Sora other than he wasn't expecting to be woken up under him in Kairis house.

His normally brown spikes were flat, and wet, also black.

He crawled off Roxas and followed after Kairi and Roxas pulled himself to a sitting position on the couch. He held his head. _What the hell?_

He stood up and walked into the kitchen where Kairi had Sora leaning over the sink and it was then Roxas noticed he wasn't wearing his normal attire, for now he was wearing perfectly fitted tight dark blue jeans and a tight black jacket. Roxas quickly figured how nice his ass was for what he saw from the jeans. "Better than Axle.." He muttered and veered to the bathroom and pulled the door shut.

"KAIRI! TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STOP JACKING OFF!" Kairi sighed and Roxas rubbed his eyes, hoping to rid the image. _ACK! _He thought, _so wrong, so wrong, so wrong_... Roxas shook his head and Kairi peeled off her gloves and got a fresh pair and handed them to Roxas and a pack of conditioner. "Rinse out his hair fully and condition it. By the way, Riku needs to release, he has a problem..." Roxas nodded taking the supplies.

"Okay, tell him to shut the door next time!" Kairi giggled and headed to the bathroom, where Riku could be heard growling.

He put on the gloves and walked to Sora. He had never seemed so, labeled. He was punk. Skater. And maybe a little sadistic. HE sighed his fingers going through his hair. "I never figured I would end up near you like this..." Sora smiled, unbeknownst to Roxas.

"I always knew you liked me. Sorry you ended up dieing my hair." Roxas stared at the boy. "Just finish up."

Roxas did exactly what he was told and handed Sora a towel from the cabinet. He dryed his hair and smiled up at Roxas. "You have gorgeous eyes."

"Thanks..." ROxas blushed and shook his head. "You too."

"Why are you so shy?"

"Because I got beat to hell last night for an obsession over YOU!"

Sora giggled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. You should have told me. I mean, I would have fucked you or whatever you wanted. I mean, you're cute enough."

Roxas stepped back. "What?"

"Isn't that what you want? Sex?"

"NO SORA! What I want is a chance with you. Not sex. I want to have to work for trust with you! I don't just want sex. I want you to fall in love with me. I want you, Sora. I was puking in a childrens park because of you cute you are, and I just HAD to write about it!"

"Jeez, didn't no you were a mitter!"

"A what?"

"Someone who wants commitment."

"And you're not?"

"I'm a porn star Roxas..."

_Did NOT know that!_


	3. 3 Hemoptysis

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Chapter 3

Ever since the porn star incident Roxas was weary of Sora. He wanted commitment and he wasn't sure Sora did. Things just had to fall into lace as he started coughing, running to the bathroom while Sora, Kairi, and Riku played poker.

Roxas was leaning over the toilet as hands came to hold his hair. It was a week later and all Sora and Roxas had been doing was ignoring each other. Sora grabbed a wet rag and wiped Roxas mouth and drew away seeing the white rag had blood streaks on it.

"You need to see a doctor, Roxas." Roxas started crying, the disease was back. "Heck, you need to NOW!" He called up his works doctor, who made sure everyone was healthy AND skinny. "Pierre, can you make a house call?" He hung up after a yes and had given him an address.

Kairi and Riku were out on a date. Sora was babysitting Kairis' mouse and Roxas. He held him close and as the doctor came in Roxas had another coughing spasm. The doctors eyes widened. "Lay him down."

As Sora laid the blond down he cringed at the tears staining his face. Sora left the room to get a drink of water and half an hour later came back, in with a full glass. "To sick to drink?"

"It's my 6th cup."

Pierre nodded and pulled the cover over sleeping Roxas. "He's going to die. He has a disease like Hemoptysis but it's far worse, or more worse than treatable." Sora was crying and Pierre pulled him into a hug. "At least it's not contagious. Just let him live out his life happily. Okay?" Sora nodded,.

"Sir, can he do any… fun things."

Pierre smiled, "He's got a year or two on him and he should only decline in activities one or two months before… you know…"

"So he's… healthy right now?"

"Healthy as you can be, minus the coughing up blood, which will happen once or twice every week or so." Sora nodded, tears silently falling.

"Sora?"

"Yea?"

"Don't just fuck him senseless, be good to him."

Sora nodded and kneeled by Roxas, he looked the same as always on the exception of his red face from crying. Sora wiped some of his hair behind his ear. "Be okay, work through this with me…" He whispered and kissed Roxas' sleeping body and went to go feed Mickey, Kairis mouse.

REVIEW COMMENTS:

Phaz : I'm so sorry it took so long to update (Christmas and comic dates due in.),and thank you, I love being random and told I can write decently.

Reno's Perfection: (I love your name) I'm updating. Thanks!

Athiest: I'm a great author! What can I say? Lol, jk. All my stories are beta'd. And would have been out EARLIER if my beta would actually beta for me and not just ignore me!


	4. 4 Darling?

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Chapter 4:

Sora stayed by Roxas's side all week, even skipped school for him. Which was known of Sora. He wasn't on the Blitzball team at the moment so he cared NOTHING of grades. He just stayed beside Roxas, who cried to much to talk. He groaned a lot to when he turned to move and watch TV.

Sora had officially moved in with Kairi. As did Riku. They were slightly cramped but Roxas and Sora took the pull out couch in the sofa and Riku stayed with Kairi so it wasn't to crowded. Roxas would touch Sora's hand at times and Sora would grab it lightly. He still went to work every night and it upset Roxas, now knowing where exactly he worked.

Roxas started to feel better, his migraines disappearing only after a few days. He had coughed blood up nly once that week and Sora bought him a blood red Rose. Roxas smiled and accepted it with gratitude and a blush.

"Thank you Sora."

"No problem Ment."

Ment was Roxas' new name for Commitment. Which Sora was think about committing to. He liked how Roxas tried to act punk when it came to the remote stealing and cupcake eating. Sora would just kiss him to shut his mouth.

It worked.

Kairi and Riku worked 2 times as much as Sora and Sora rarely slept more than 5 hours a day. Roxas wanted to know how he could do it, but then he learned how much the boy slept during the weekends. Everything made sense to him then.

Sora stayed by Roxas that night until Kairi and Riku came home from another date. Roxas didn't wake until about 2 in the morning after everyone had passed out. "Mmmm." He groaned and Sora awoke beside him.

"Roxas?" Sora asked quietly.

Roxas turned, coughed, and blinked in the direction of Sora. "Sora? What time is it?"

Sora flipped open his cell phone and smiled. "2 a.m. darling."

"Darling? What?"

Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head, he didn't know… "Roxas… You're dieing. Not like dieing from some stupid phobia of the number 13 or anything. Like dieing… as in…"

"Sora, I get your point. And I can tell you now that I am not Triskaidekaphobic! What do you mean I'm dieing? When did this happen?"

"The other day, after you puked. You passed out, and the doctor. You've got at least two years! How could you ahve already forgotten???"

"I have short term memory loss in the morning..." Roxas smiled and this caught Sora off guard.

"Smiling? Why smiling?"

"Because I will finally get my wish?"

"Which is?"

"To die happily."

"How's that happily?"

"I'm away from my father, I have friends, you called me Darling, it doesn't get better…"

Sora smiled and hugged Roxas. "And plus, I knew I was sick, just not how bad…"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Will you not die on me this year?"

"I'll try…"

"Good, because I like you around… Darling."

((I'd comment review but im so late on posting and im sorry this was so short. Ill put up a new one tomorrow! Three times as long! I swear!))

((ALSO! You're writer has something really cool. A picture of herself (just taken) YAY YOU! If you want to see it contact me via yahoo messenger or msn messenger! (Yahoo: (Msn: or ask really nicely through a EMAIL not FF PM. 


	5. 5 Theme Song Agony

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Chapter 5

ONE MONTH LATER:

Sora was getting upset from not getting the exact attention he wanted from Roxas, and knew he would feel to intruding if he asked Roxas to pay attention to him. He hadn't kissed him for 3 weeks, but they weren't even dating! Kairi and Sora sat in the kitchen, Riku was smoking out on the window ledge while Roxas was watching Scooby Doo.

"He doesn't like that anymore Kai. I don't know what I did, but now I'm just a good friend to him. I want to be so much more…" I want him to love me." Kairi flicked the ashes from her cigarette into a trashcan and took a swig of beer Cloud had gotten for them when they had came back.

"Christmas is in 4 days, just be good, be patient, and get him something he'll care for."

Sora nodded and heard Roxas start singing the ending song of the show. Kairi grinned and took another swig of beer. She hiccupped and Sora took the bottle from her. It was her fourth that morning, Sora finished it off for her. Riku came back inside and kissed Kairi on the cheek. "I'm going to go shopping, stay here, kay?"

She smiled and nodded. He left the house and Sora looked at Kairi questioningly. "What was that about?"

"He's buying me an engagement ring."

"How do you know that?"

"Women's intuition." Sora laughed and Roxas padded into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and started back to the living room when Roxas took it from him. He pouted and Sora laughed. "Nice try." Sora walked back to the fridge while Roxas opened the beer. He got out green tea with citrus flavoring in it. Sora nodded and Roxas smiled, hugging one of Soras prized drinks.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a Thanatophobic because I'm afraid of Roxas dieing?"

"I think if it's if YOU are afraid of YOU dieing…"

"Thanks a lot Kai." Sora pulled out his own cigarettes and lit it, leaning against the counter as they all heard Roxas start singing the theme song of Spongebob Squarepants. And they all groaned.

All Readers: Thank you for your lovely reviews, they are the reason I am continuing this tory as I was about to abandon it…

Reno's Perfection: You are still one of my most treasured reviewers! Even if your reviews come in PM form. (Which bothers me to all smithereens!)

WE ARE PLAYING: DO YOU KNOW YOU'R FAVORITE STORY?

Answer 3 out of 4 of the questions right and I will read your stories or let you beta for me (because I love reading and I need a beta!) YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CHEAT! But whoever says the right answers first, wins!

1. Other than the diary what else does Roxas get to keep when thrown out of his fathers house? (Chapter 1)

2. What is Sora's occupation? (Chapter 2)

3. What Is A Common Symptom of the Sickness Roxas has? (Chapter 3)

4. What is Roxas' new nickname and what does it stand for?


	6. 6 Ring Shopping

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Chapter 6 - Ring Shopping

Riku groaned as he flittered through stores. He heard panting and Sora collapsed into him as he spun around. "Sora?"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to catch you before you make a horrible mistake for an engagement ring."

"Thank you SO much."

"So how are doing so far?"

"Not good." Sora giggled and looked at the ones Riku pointed at and the lady got out. Sora shook his head and she put him back.

"Riku, lessons about your girlfriend." He turned Rikus head toward him. "1. Kairi hates gold. 2. She loves diamonds. 3. If you get her silver she will shoot you with the melted down silver ring bullet. 4. The only option you have is a white-gold ring. Such as these ones over here."

Sora pointed to a set of 3 rings. One had a big diamond in the middle and two set to either side, one had 3 hearts on either side in a white gold arch with a diamond in the center, and the third had 4 small diamonds in a row.

"Now pick before you ruin you and Kairis life together."

"When did you get so knowledgeable on rings?"

The cashier said "He's gay," at exactly the same time Sora said "I'm gay."

Riku tiled his head and picked the second one with the hearts. He pulled out his wallet and paid a large hunk of cash and took the small blue velvet box with black hearts on it.

Sora smiled and looked at rings as Riku went to the bathroom. "Aerith, give me that one please." He said to a certain silver ring.


	7. 7 Christmas Eve

Save Me, I'm Dieing

Chapter 7 - Christmas Eve

Roxas smiled on his and Soras pull out couch/bed as everyone sat in the room singing nonsense, all over half way drunk except Roxas, which made him actually seem like the normal one. Sora started to sing a really bad soprano solo and Roxas covered his mouth. Everyone started laughing and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kairi called. The door opened to reveal a darkened face. An angry face. A face so terrible that Roxas went into tears.

His father.

Everyone stood up, knowing it was trouble, and left. Kairi, Sora, and Roxas remained. Sora holding Roxas lightly and Kairi standing in front of them, blocking Roxas from sight. Faint hiccups from Leon could be heard in the kitchen and the dad just turned even more red.

"You are NOT going to live here. You are NOT going to drink. You are NOT going to date this whore. You are NOT going to-"

"Stop it!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned towards the bathroom doorway. The older member of the family stood there and Roxas' father took a step back. "Cloud-"

"Father, you will NOT treat him as you did me. Everyone here treats him like his age. He doesn't drink because of that boy." he pointed towards Sora. "He has shelter because of that girl." Then Kairi. "He has friends and a family, all things to you kicking him OUT! Just like you did ME!" Roxas stopped crying and stared at his fathers purple face.

"Dad, I'm tired of living to the point I want to shoot you and hope it lasts, for a real long time. You are going to leave Roxas alone, he doesn't have bruises or burns anymore and he isn't hurting anymore. You need to go home."

"Cloud, you will not-"

"Yes I will tell you what to do."

"Have a Merry Christmas."

Their father looked like he was about to object but the kitchen party came out some with weapons in hand. He walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"And a Happy hiccup New Year!" Leon added and everyone shook their heads.


	8. 8 Christmas Day and night

Save Me, I'm Dieing

ATHIEST WON THE GAME! YAY!

Chapter 8 - Christmas Morning

Roxas first nudged Sora awake. He groaned and shook his head. "Nuh uh!"

Roxas sighed, he did what he had been wanting to do, but that he thought Sora hadn't. He kissed him on the lips and Soras eyes flashed open. Roxas broke off and said "PRESENTS!"

Sora rolled his eyes and looked at the bed they were laying on. It smelled like beer. He saw a beer stain at the bottom and he groaned. "Wonderful." He said and rolled over to the side of the bed. The bathroom was already taken by a hungover Riku, and as he walked out, Sora took his turn. Kairi had the other bathroom.

Roxas jumped up and grabbed Tylenol and water for all. He started handing it out and he went to the bathroom and took Soras locks away from his face as he leaned over the toilet. When he was done Roxas grabbed a wash rag, wetted it and then leaned down to wash off his face. Once done he put the rag in the sink and Sora took his Tylenol and water.

"Can we open-"

"Yes, Roxas, we can open presents now." He smiled and watched Roxas jet off towards the tree.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on chairs or the couch as Roxas passed out the presents. He had the largest pile, probably because they all treated him like a kid, and that's what he liked to do. They started ripping into the presents and Roxas was ecstatic with every gift he got. Except ones he didn't understand. Like sex dice from Sid. Who Kairi made a mental note to SMACK for.

Finally, the moment everyone had been waiting for, Riku got down on his knee. "Yes." RIku blinked.

"Wait, you hadn't asked me yet, had you?" Kairi asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh well, go on." Roxas and Sora started to giggle notoriously.

Riku shook his head in embarrassment. "Kairi, will you marry me?"

Kairi paused and Sora threw a slipper at her. "Of course Riku, I'll marry you." Riku smiled and stood up, pulling her up with him, kissing her lightly yet passionately.

Beautiful Christmas…

Later That Night

Kairi and Riku left to get a hotel room in some smancy mancy part of town leaving Sora and Roxas a real bed for the night.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?" Roxas asked as he lifted up the covers for bed.

"You haven't gotten every present yet…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I got a walkie-talkie set from Leon but it's still in shipping."

"No Roxas. Not from him, from me."

"Oh."

The brunette pulled out a small golden box and handed it to Roxas. "Are you proposing?"

"Not exactly, just open it."

"Okay…" Roxas slipped off the red bow wrap and opened the box and gasped.

"Sora… It's beautiful."

Sora took the ring out of the box and showed the inside to Roxas where it read Commitment Means Forever. He slipped it onto Roxas' ring finger. "It's a promise ring, that we will get married, and live with each other till…"

"I die."

"Yeah…"

"Thank you Sora."

Sora looked at the ring that was now around his finger. "I love you Roxas, I have since I pinned you on the couch that day."

Roxas smiled and sat up. "Really?"

He nodded and Roxas grabbed onto his neck and pulled him in for a long, hard, breathtaking kiss."

"You dork! What took you so long!" Roxas said to Sora and Sora sat dumbfounded.

ATHIEST AND RENO: Thank you for reviewing because you are lovely and wonderful and all that is good. i love yoU!


	9. Review Replies

SMID Review Replies:

Athiest - THANK YOU! More coming soon!

Lyxal - I'm getting there darling, thank you!

phaz - i SHALL keep updating! (if i can read the story again, remember my plot point, and creat a new chapter)

wearyoul o v elikeheaven - glad you were happy!

kyoudragon - i really do hope you stick around! You are my inspiration!

Teddy - I will. I shall. I Am. WOOT!


End file.
